The invention relates to a hydraulic device in accordance with the preamble of Claim 1. The invention relates to a hydraulic device having a housing and a rotor which can rotate in the housing and has fixedly mounted pistons. A device of this type is known from application NL 1020932, which was not published before the priority date of the present application.